Home - Punch Out!
by dannyson97
Summary: Glass Joe is planning on making a retrn trip to France but before he does he wants to make a name for himself, to do this he decides to challenge one of the World Circuit boxers. Aran Ryan finds out he isn't respected among his fellow World Circiut boxers and believe he couldn't win a match with out cheating. How will these two boxers effect the other? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm trying a new writing style for me so tell me if you can understand the story alright, or if you get confused between who's talking.

I slammed into the floor hard, it wasn't the first I had fallen to floor, I had fallen much harder before, but something felt off."1!" I heard the referee calling out as the count out began, it was the 2nd round and the 2nd time I had fallen the round was I wasn't sure how much time was left my head was hurting too much. "5!" I decided to check if I could still fight, I wasn't the one to give up so easily. I manage to pick myself few feet up before falling to the floor as I began seeing croissants flying around. "6!" There wasn't any way I was getting up this time I always preferred being KO'd rather than TKO'd, made me feel I had really given my all and too tire to get up. "8!" But what was bothering me, I was used to losing by this point, 112 losses wasn't really a big deal was it? "10! Winner King Hippo!" The referee called out, I'll think about later right now time for a little nap. I thought as I began blacking out and lay in the ring.  
########### (Later that Night)

"Joe! Joe! Hey Joe you've been through worse so I know your alive!" I heard a voice calling as I began regaining my conciseness, bringing my head up to see my coach Garret Runner. "Hey Joe come on or we'll be locked in the arena again!" "I'll be right up Garret, just give me a second." I said with a huff, I felt one of my tooth fall out again, wonder how many teeth a human body can replace? Pulling myself up I felt my body ache with pain and my head was still ringing but the pain had dulled. "How long was I out that time Garret?" "2 hours Joe, an hour off your last fight with Hippo." "That's great pretty soon I should be able knockdown Disco Kid."

Joe wasn't the one to brag but I had gotten much better since Little Mac retired and went to the other boxing league. His own match ratio was 3 wins-112 losses as of now; he had already beaten Rick Bruiser on accident during a brief visit to the other league, and his former student Gabby Jay a month earlier. But just last week he had beaten Von Kaiser, it was such a big win even though Kaiser had just fought Piston Hondo and Kaiser also beat him back him later that week. Either way he payed for the drinks and food that night for his entire circuit and later regretted inviting King Hippo. Lucky for him Garret helped him pay it off later. Garret had been his coach since day one, he was less an actual coach and more of just the guy to help Joe get up after each match they had known each other since college. He French like Joe and even scrawnier then Joe, though no Doc Louis he still had Joe's back during training and match's.

"Yeah sure Joe, but for now let's focus on getting to the trailer, next stop Wyoming." Garret told me as we exited the Arena. "Alright, but hey Garret something felt off to me while I was on the floor." "Was it your head?" "Well yes that too but, I mean I always get up to fight and never give up, but I felt drained like I didn't want to get up from the floor, so I was planning on returning back to France for awhile to take a break in Paris." "Well that's great Joe maybe some time back in France will give you some time to recover without a trip to the hospital." "Yes but before that I must do something first." "Oh and what would that be?" "Well as the champion of France I must prove France's glory and power, and as her representative I must accomplish something incredible!" "How?" "I will defeat a world circuit boxer!"

############ (Glass Joe's Trailer)

It's been awhile since Garret said anything since I announced my plan to him. "Um Garret are you ok?" he seemed a little dazed for a second. "Uh yeah just trying to list everything wrong with your plan Joe; for starters to fight a world circuit boxer you'd have to get through 7 other boxer's, and look at your records you beating 7 guys isn't happening soon." I smiled at Garret I wasn't crazy I wouldn't do something that insane. "No don't be crazy I'm just going to challenge one of them to a fight and it won't be worth a contender spot, and then defeat them so I won't have to fight anyone else." "Well good luck trying to find someone to fight you every world circuit won't accept your challenge, because 1 their worried they may kill you or 2 you're not worth their time." "Don't worry I'm sure I convince someone to box me tomorrow, then we'll fight a week later in Wyoming." "Whatever you say Joe I'll talk to the match maker and see what he thinks." With that Garret left my trailer and left me to think who I would choose to fight me tomorrow.

Whenever Joe had boxed he had a few emotions either fear, confidence, excited to fight, or a combination of the three. Tonight he had fought King Hippo, it wasn't a title a match since Disco kid was the number 1 contender. During the match he was terrified he expected his gloves to fall off from all his shaking, despite that he did feel a bit confident, though he did believe he had a chance after the week before. The idea of challenging someone from the World Circuit excited him, but at same time he was beginning to rethink his idea as he thought about who was in the circuit. Mr. Sandman had regained his title during a World Circuit tournament after Little Mac retired and was still putting people to sleep for a few days. Super Macho Man was never exactly a nice guy to start with, but after losing to Sandman twice and was much more aggressive in his match's. Bald Bull had taken out four anger management classes.

That left two boxing options left, Soda Popinski and Aran Rylan. Technically Soda Pop was stronger, then Aran, but because of his constant cheating Joe probably end leave the fight more banged up. Then again how long could he last against Soda Pop, he was faster, stronger and had that soda of his.

"Unum, oh no." Joe groaned as he grabbed his head, he'd have to think about his fight as Joe went out cold on the couch from his head injury.


	2. Chapter 2

That night's main event was the title defense of the Minor circuit championship, but earlier during the night were mainly the basic bouts between two boxers of the same circuit for a contender shot. But on occasion the WVBA would have a spice it up, champion V.S champion, one knockdown loses', circuit mix match, and a few other variations. One such fight was Aran Ryan V.S Piston Hondo.

###########

'Dammit' thought Aran Ryan as he hit the rings mat for the 5th time the night, the Irish man had been having a rough fight, Piston Hondo was giving any room for him to get any solid hits and been knocked down twice every round. He had managed to knockdown Hondo twice but it was the third round and the stakes were pretty high, being circuit mix match meant if he lost to Piston he would be sent back to the major circuit. "7!" Aran grunted as he pulled himself off the floor, Piston standing tall waiting for his opponent, not wasting time Piston quickly jumped back for an uppercut rising, catching his Ryan jumped back dodging it as he pulled out his secret weapon. A glove tied to a rope may have seemed garbage to most, but Aran found it surprisingly effective as a weapon if you stuff it with weights, and as he told the referee when he first pulled it out, there was nothing in the rule book against it. He swung it at Hondo as the Japanese man ducked twice, but the third time was rewarded with an uppercut from the armless glove. Aran began to swing it down on the stunned Piston, but Piston saw it coming from Aran other matches with seeing it coming as he swerved to the side as the glove bounced off the mat and into Aran face. Piston raised his eyebrow even though Aran was into too much pain to notice, as he was punched back to the ropes, Aran would've been down if he didn't catch the rope. Aran looked at Piston with disgust as he began jumping on the ropes as he threw himself head first at Piston, nothing in the rule book about head-butts as for as he knew. Unfortunately Hondo was letting himself get cheated as he threw his fist right into Aran's face, knocking him down.

Aran couldn't tell what just happen; he hit the floor head spinning as he laid there he could hear a voice calling out, probably the referee he thought. "8!" Wait what did he call out? How the hell could he still be down past seven? He always forced himself up on 7 unless his head was completely wrecked. "9!" He forced himself up face red, he never allowed himself to stay down after 7 it was his way of paying a little homage, and to pick up a little luck. Hondo jumped back preparing himself for his iconic attack, the Hondo Rush. Aran fingered around his glove in his hand adjusting a little surprise he had been saving up in in it. Hondo jumped in just as Aran threw his fist into Hondo's face, now anyone close enough would hear the sound of metal 'ding' but the only one close enough was Piston as he fell to the floor. Aran grinned as Hondo fell to the floor kissing his hidden lucky horseshoe, leaning against the rope knowing Hondo wasn't getting up as the referee counted.

########### Locker hallways

Aran walked down the hallway with a crooked grin on his face he just pulled a win and enjoyed, every moment of it! He had nothing against Piston Hondo personally but, you can get angry fast if you're having the life beat out of you.

"停止!" A voice called from behind.

Aran turned towards the source of the voice, standing with bandaged cheek and stern glare pointed towards at him, stood Piston Hondo.

"What do you want?"

"私は怒り簡単にアランの息子を、あるじゃない、と私は私の手ごわい相手の手で敗北を受け入れる。しかし、あなたが、この夜名誉なしで戦った不公平私を破った、と私は訓練を受けたことが勝利を取った."

Aran was about to question what in the world he just said, when Piston's manager stepped out, a small Japanese man with glasses. "Hondo Son says you fought without honor this night, and is upset that you cheated him out of his victory."

"Hey you wanted a fight and I gave ya one! If you can't take punch than don't bother getting in the ring and can't you speak English, it's required by everyone here to learn it."

"私は確かに英語を話すことができますが、私は自分自身の言語を話すことを拒否するには、任意の後悔か考えずに、あなたは私たちの戦いを通してだまさ。特権に値しない、との私の頭蓋骨を骨折することができます。"

Piston's manager spoke up again "Mr. Hondo says though he can speak English he refuses to give you the privilege of being spoken to in the same language, as the one who nearly fractured his skull."

Aran laughed out loud receiving a confused looks from both men "Oh I'm sorry did I give the big baby a bo-bo? Listen if you're going to fight and complain about little headache then don't bother getting in the ring." With that Aran turned his back to the two and walked away, turning his back on the glare Piston was giving him.

Was he cheater? Of course he was, what was Hondo complaining about just about every man, women, and child who had seen him box knows that. And he was proud of it, cheating just made his fights just that more enjoyable. Did he like hurting people? Yes. Did he like getting hurt? As long as he gets to punch back. Was he psychotic? Probably, would make good lot of sense to him, a perk of it is he cares just about what people think of him as much as he cares about global warming. As long as he was happy who cared what other people think, not him.


End file.
